


Unmentionables [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulletproof Kinks, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John has a lingerie fetish. Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmentionables [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unmentionables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334872) by [elwing_alcyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwing_alcyone/pseuds/elwing_alcyone). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Unmentionables.mp3) | 43:17 | 39.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unmentionables) |  |   
  
### Art

[Art](http://seacrow.tumblr.com/post/19618521934/wowwhatdidijustdraw-jpg-no-for-real-though-this) by [Seacrow](http://seacrow.tumblr.com/)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
